Sospecha
by Break.Silence
Summary: Y de pronto todo cobró sentido; la desaparición de sus sweaters, las mediciones de Irene, las revistas de moda…Todo. ¡Ese Sherlock Holmes!. Fic participante del Reto "Díselo con.." del Foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Personajes:** Sherlock Holmes x John Watson

**Fandom:** Sherlock [BBC]

**Género:** One-Shot / Mystery / General / Pre-Slash

**Advertencias:** Ninguno de los personajes de Sherlock (tanto de la serie como de los libros de Sir Doyle) son de mi autoría. Sólo los utilizo por mera entretención jiji

**Notas:** Fic participante del **Reto "Díselo con.."** del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Tiene 999 palabras (oh si.. ¡LO HICISTE, **SMILE**!), el objeto que me tocó fue una huincha/cinta métrica. Fic beteado por **smile . in .love** ¡Gracias, hermosa!

* * *

**Sospecha**

Era un día común, _aburrido_. Tras escuchar tantas veces ese adjetivo por parte del pelinegro ya lo usaba erróneamente. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y entró al 221B de Baker Street.

La sorpresa no fue mayor; era normal encontrarse al detective sentado en el sillón, durmiendo. La diferencia era que el reloj marcaba las dos. ¡Plena tarde y Sherlock allí, malgastando su tiempo! Pero decidió dejarlo descansar, hacía días que andaban ocupados, y Sherlock no le gustaba dormir, así que le vendría bien.

Se recostó en el otro sillón y lo observó por un rato. Estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha y un montón de diarios y revistas a su alrededor. Parecía haber ordenado todos los diarios de Inglaterra. Se levantó y recogió el desorden. Leyó un poco de todo; política, economía, ¡Incluso farándula! Pero lo más extraño fue una gran revista de moda de temporada ¿Desde cuándo a Holmes le importaba su manera de vestir?

Sin darse cuenta, Sherlock se la quitó de las manos, ocultándola tras de sí.

- ¿Te harás un _fashion emergency_? - comentó el rubio, divertido.

- Desconozco ese término. Deberías saber que tengo que alimentar mi cerebro continuamente.

- No he dicho lo contrario - soltó Watson, retomando su cómodo asiento. - Te hace falta un cambio desde hace tiempo.

- Calla, John. Es para un caso - soltó serio. Y comprendió que el lado cómico de la situación había terminado.

Tomó el resto de papeles y se los llevó lejos del rubio, quién no quiso ahondar más en el tema.

* * *

Siete en punto de la mañana. Como buen ex-soldado, se duchó velozmente y se dirigió al closet.

Estaba de ánimo en usar su sweater favorito. Pero no logró encontrarlo. Ni ése ni su segundo favorito. John no comprendía. Estaba molesto ¡Quería usar un simple sweater y no podía!

Abrió la cajonera de los pantalones y se percató que otra de las prendas había desaparecido. No le quedaba otra que usar lo que encontrase disponible e ir donde Sherlock a preguntar.

- ¡Sherlock! ¿Has visto mis sweaters y mis pantalones?

- ¿Por qué tendría que saber dónde dejaste tu ropa? - le respondió, mientras escribía en la computadora.

- ¿Seguro que no los sacaste por accidente? ¿Algún experimento?

- Pregunta a la Señora Hudson – contestó distraído.

No era el momento para discutir con el _Sr. Enemigo-de-los-sweaters-de-John_. Le consultaría de vuelta a la casera.

El celular de Sherlock vibró. Lo tomó y leyó el nuevo mensaje con una sonrisa entre labios.

_**'¿Estás seguro de esto? No quiero resultar muerta después. - IA'**_

_**'Oh, vamos. Nadie puede contra ti. - SH' **_Por un momento pensó que le estaba dando mucho crédito. Pero era la única forma de hacer funcionar las cosas con _ella._

_**'No te fallaré, Sherlock. - IA' **_Había dado en el clavo.

* * *

Sus expectativas de tener una buena jornada laboral fueron bajando tras el _caso sweaters_. El hospital estaba repleto y casi sin personal. Llegaron males que nunca había escuchado. La medicina iba avanzando cada día, cada minuto. Y John se quedaba allí, _desactualizado_. Se sentía _inútil._Fue una jornada larga y agotadora.

Demacrado, subió la eterna escalera que tenía enfrente. Quería llegar, asumir que Sherlock había comido para no tener que cocinar e ir directo a la cama. Su plan mental se destruyó al escuchar una estruendosa y conocida risa provenir del final de la escalera. No podía ser peor. No podía ser _ella_.

Trató de guardar la calma. La imagen que encontró no le era agradable, pero predecible, siendo _ella_; Sherlock de pie, mirando hacia abajo, donde estaba la mismísima Irene Adler en frente de la 'parte privada' de Holmes.

- Cadera; 78 cm - soltó la mujer al ver el número en la huincha de medir - Deberías comer más, _amor_. ¡Oh, John! - Sherlock ni se movió.

- Si, Adler. Pensé que estabas _muerta_ - recalcando la última palabra.

John no sabía qué le molestaba más; que _esa víbora _estuviera invadiendo su espacio privado y para peor cortejando a Sherlock con sus gracias o que el Detective Consultor no hiciese nada al respecto.

Sherlock detectó su enojo, y llamó la atención a Irene para pedirle que se fuera. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras de él fue un alivio, y el bombardeo de preguntas no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Estaba muerta! ¡Mycroft me lo dijo!

- John, silencio. Te ves cansado. Anda a dormir.

Watson no hizo más que seguir órdenes, suspirando ruidosamente.

* * *

El reloj sonó como de costumbre. Hizo la rutina de todas las mañanas, pero algo faltaba. O más bien _alguien._

Tomó sus cosas y salió a caminar. Algo le decía que estaba con ella, y justo doblando una esquina los vio, el inconfundible Sherlock Holmes y la siempre elegante Irene Adler. Y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Oh, John Watson, estás perdido sin él! Si cualquiera te lo quitara ahora mismo de tu vida, nunca te lo perdonarías.

Era mejor que llegase a casa antes que fuese descubierto.

* * *

_**'Feliz Cumpleaños, John. Abre tu armario - SH'**_El mensaje le despertó. Eran años sin recibir un regalo por su cumpleaños. Se levantó de la cama y abrió el closet. Sus sweaters favoritos habían aparecido, intactos, y tras éstos, un hermoso y al parecer costoso traje de gala azul oscuro. No entendía nada ¿Era una broma?

_**'Ahora ven a la sala - SH'**_Tras pasar el umbral de su habitación, se encontró con un arreglado y pulcro Sherlock Holmes, vestido con un traje a la moda y las manos en la espalda.

- Tómala – dijo dándole una cajita roja. John la tomó y la abrió: Era una cinta métrica.

Y de pronto todo cobró sentido; la desaparición de sus sweaters, las mediciones de Irene, las revistas de moda… todo.

- ¿Por qué un regalo este año? ¿Por qué un traje? Yo no uso – preguntó intrigado.

- Lo necesitarás allá donde vamos – respondió con una sonrisa pícara acercándose a él más que de costumbre.

_**Continuará...**_

_**...**_

_**Creo xDD**_

* * *

**N/A Final:** Nuevamente muchas gracias a **Smile **por betear mi fic ^^ Ya estaba desesperada por resumirlo D: Y se pudo :) ¡Yupi! Ojala les haya gustado :D Se esperan Reviews *-*


End file.
